


Sweet Bajingo

by ll72



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Sex, adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: Elliot is the most neurotic intern ever, but that doesn't put Carla off





	Sweet Bajingo

Every year a new batch of interns arrived at Sacred Heart hospital, men, women, white, black, Asian, fat, thin and even thinner. Some came from wealthy families, some dirt poor with barely a nickel. Some were great at theory, but with the bedside manner of a serial killer, others were all charm and smarm, but with the medical skills of a drunken sailor. They’d been to the best Medical Schools in the country or to ones hardly known outside their own state. They had shaved their heads or wore bandannas or had some weird spiky thing going which they thought was great and everyone else thought needed brushing. And each year they’d rely on Carla Espinosa and her nurses to keep their proverbial chestnuts out of the fire.

The Latino nurse sat at reception watching the first batch come in. First, a surgeon with a tendency to high-five and a habit of pointing down at his crotch in a manner which suggested he was compensating, followed by a nervous looking doctor who was sure to kill all the patients who were assigned to him. Then came a doctor who’d overdosed on gel, Carla watched vaguely interested as he placed a penny in the door - that was sure to get the janitor riled. Immediately he was followed by a black surgeon, whom Carla would, in another world, have thought was handsome, but in this one was so obviously gay for wire haired doc. 

“Hello,” Nurse Roberts lowered her glasses to look over the top of the frames, “Flustered blonde doctor at ten o’clock.”

Keeping her chin rested on her hand Carla swung her head in the direction indicated by her friend. She was right, the newcomer was flustered, rushing in late, blowing the bangs away from her face and glancing around hoping that no-one could see that one of her heels had chosen this moment to get stuck in the door’s trench. Yeah, this one was a walking bundle of insecurities wrapped in a bubble wrap of bimboness. She was also cute, something Nurse Roberts also noticed as she gave Carla a knowing look, “She’s just your type.”

“Please,” replied Carla with exaggerated politeness, “That one’s cheerleader territory.”

“As I said, just your type,” Nurse Roberts said dryly. Carla gave a small scowl, she had known Laverne Roberts for close to eight years and her friend was right, the new blonde intern was exactly the type Carla went for - sexy, hot and totally clueless. Carla continued to look at the young woman, struggling to pull out her heel without falling over. Sighing she got up from her seat, ignoring Laverne’s smirk and stepped from behind the desk; it was hardly her fault she liked pretty blondes who needed mothering, it was just the top in her. 

“Lean on my shoulder for balance,” she said as she walked over to the blonde, “Then bend your knee and twist slightly; it’ll come out.”

The blonde did as she was told, always a good sign, wiggling her heel free. Once it was out she looked at Carla, with a look of gratitude on her face, blowing a bang free from her face before saying, “I’m Elliot Reid. Dr Elliot Reid. I know, I know Elliot’s a boy’s name, my father thought that giving me a male name would help me in Medical School. He thought that something like Kate would hold me back. And what do you know he was right – here I am, first day on the job, as a Doctor.”

Carla waited until the nervous monologue was over, using the time to check that close up Elliot was as cute as she appeared moments before. She was, and she’d got on a very delightful perfume as well, a flowery and fresh fragrance that delighted the nurse’s nostrils as much as intern’s slender body delighted her eyes. Elliot paused, Carla wasn’t sure whether it was because she had finished or to draw breath, but she stepped in anyway, “Nurse Carla Espinosa. You shouldn’t wear high heels.” She mentally grimaced, she wanted to create a good impression on the new intern and telling her off after three words wasn’t necessarily the way to do it. 

Luckily Elliot didn’t seem insulted, “I know sensible pumps. I thought about them, but you know how it is first day at work, everybody’s so judgmental I didn’t want to spend my entire future here being known as sensible shoes girl; I had enough of that at High School.”

There was a piercing whistle, “Barbie…” Elliot looked around, a look of confusion on her face. 

Carla gave her a nudge, “He means you… That’s Dr Cox, but don’t worry about him his bark is worse than his bite.”

Which was lucky as his bark was pretty bad. Carla stepped away, gracefully walking back to her place in the nurses reception, as Dr Cox treated the new Doctor to his own trademarked withering scorn. The blonde seemed to wilt under his firepower, a long winded monologue, but with every word precisely chosen. Carla put her hand under her chin and smiled; she wondered if Elliot was single.

*

“So what’s the story?” Carla took a seat in the canteen opposite Laverne and gave a brief nod towards Elliot Reid, who was sitting at another table loosing a battle with a juice carton and a straw.

“She treats patients like pin cushions, that’s the story,” said Laverne grumpily, “Three different patients and she can’t get an IV tube in any of them.”

“Be nice Laverne, all the interns have difficulties at first, we should be offering them support.”

“What about offering support to Dr Murphy instead of banishing him to the store cupboard?”

“He killed two patients today and that’s on top of the four yesterday and three on Monday,” replied Carla, “Elliot is a much more promising doctor, she just needs some confidence.”

“You’re just saying that because you want in her panties,” Laverne responded. She gave her younger friend a fixed glare.

Carla nodded and grinned, “Do I have a chance? Did she tell you anything about herself.”

“Sister, following that girl on rounds means I know her whole life story. The name of her first goldfish; I got it. What she thought of elementary school? The boys were mean and the girls meaner. And her prom dress was made of blue silk and was a two sizes too big as her Mom thought she’d grow into it.”

“So she’s a little talkative, and a bit disaster prone and not to good with school children. Hey, I get it, no-body’s perfect… not even me,” Carla grinned, “But what about now?”

“I’m just warning you that’s she the type who put the dumb into blonde.” Laverne sighed and shrugged, “And you just want to put her under your wing.”

“Strictly I want to have sex with her,” smiled Carla, “So?”

“She’s single; last girlfriend cheated on her with her best friend, another one pretended to be dead to break up and she caught her High School sweetheart naked in bed with her Mom; her love life makes me glad I’ve Mr Roberts.”

“Good; I mean good she’s single not that she caught a girl in bed with her Mom; that’d be kinda icky.”

“Hmmpff,” said Laverne, leaving it open whether she was agreeing that catching your girlfriend and Mom banging was gross or if she was just commenting on Carla’s obvious attraction to Elliot despite all she’d been told about the blonde.

“Wish me luck,” said Carla sliding back her chair as she saw Elliot’s friends JD and Turk get up, leaving the sexy intern alone. She walked over to Elliot. “How’s it going?” she asked in a friendly voice.

Blowing a bang away from her face Elliot looked up, her expression was distraught, “Oh,” she said in surprise that anyone was talking to her in a voice that was lower than a hundred decibels. 

“Let me,” said Carla. She took the carton from the blonde and without any problem speared the little foil covering, before handing it back. “Here,” she said and sat down, “So how is it going?”

Elliot gratefully took the carton, squeezing it a little too much and spurting the liquid over her scrubs. She began to brush them down, “Terrible. Everyone’s shouting at me. I can’t seem to get that tube in anyone and some of the patients say my hands are cold. It’s not like Medical School at all…”

“It gets better,” said Carla smiling. She reached out and touched Elliot’s hand, it wasn’t really cool, though the blonde shivered a little. “They seem fine to me. Trust me I’m a nurse.” Carla grinned, keeping her hand on Elliot for a little longer than was needed to gauge a temperature and when she withdrew them keeping it inches away, like her hand was a cougar waiting to spring.

“Thanks, you’re the first person who says anything nice to me. Dr Cox keeps calling me Barbie and Dr Kelso barely talks to me at all.”

“Ignore them, they do that to all the new interns, they’re just bitter and twisted, “ Carla replied; the blonde had the most beautiful eyes. 

“I guess. This place just gets to me. I’m starting to have dreams about Dr Cox singing opera whilst dressed as a clown.”

That made Carla stifle a snort of laughter; if there was one person she couldn’t see doing either of those things it was Perry Cox. “You better not tell him, he’s egocentric enough without thinking he’s invading his intern’s dreams as well.” Elliot nodded and Carla smiled, “What you need to do is to something fun in your downtime.”

There was another nod from Elliot, “I’ve got some medical textbooks I really need to read.”

“I was thinking something more relaxing,” Carla said with a touch of exasperation; Elliot might be listening, but like many a smart doctor she wasn’t quick on the uptake, “Go out for a meal.”

“I don’t like eating out on my own.”

“You could go with someone,” Carla flashed her most charming smile.

“I don’t know anywhere,” responded Elliot.

“I know this lovely little bistro, good food, great atmosphere. I could take you there,” Carla said.

“Okay, that sounds good,” said Elliot chirpily. Then she paused and frowned nervously, “Are you asking me on a date?”

“Yes,” replied Carla, suddenly she felt as nervous as an intern, “I am.” 

“Coolio,” Elliot beamed sharply, all perky and pretty again, “Just checking. Once I was out with this girl from college and I didn’t know. I was thinking she wanted to just crib some notes from a lecture she’d missed, but she was thinking I’d agree to a heavy make out session after going to a strip-joint. It didn’t end well, not for the dancers anyway…”

“Is that a yes? We could go for a drink first and then a meal. Saturday night good for you?” Carla smiled.

*

Elliot’s face fell as she looked in the mirror; the dress just wasn’t right. The cleavage was way to far down and the hem to far up; it made her tits look bigger than they were and her legs slimmer and longer – it would give Carla a false impression that she was more sexy than she really was. She took it off and replaced it with a longer dress, staring at it the mirror. It didn’t work either, she didn’t want to appear a total slut, but she didn’t want to appear a prude either; or did she? She wasn’t sure – everyone agreed that dating was a minefield, but to Elliot it was a minefield, patrolled by seriously evil killer cats and with random planes dropping bombs from overhead, one wrong word and her date would realise how seriously neurotic she was. More than one attractive girl had backed away, never to return a phone call, after an evening of Elliot insanity; and she didn’t want that to happen with Carla – the nurse was way to attractive.

Thinking about Carla set Elliot off on another panic trail; how far was did the nurse expect her to go? A quick peck on the cheek at the end of the evening or on her back with her ankles tucked under her ears? And what did each mean? Was the peck you’re repulsive or was it I respect you and want to take things slow? And what if it got to sex and Elliot went into one of her deranged states where she didn’t want anyone to see her naked and hid in the bathroom – she’d done that before. She forced herself to calm, trying to pretend that she wasn’t insane. Easy, Elliot, easy, she thought, deep breaths and relax. The dress was wrong, or right if she just wanted end the evening, with the briefest touches of lips on her cheek – her face cheek, not her butt; she’d got that confused before as well. No, the first dress was better. She slipped out of her Sunday best and into her party frock again. 

She hoisted it up, closing her eyes as she pulled down her panties and dropped them in the laundry basket. From her drawer she took a pair of thongs, so daring and brief they hardly covered her bajingo and went deep into her ass crack when she sat. She hated them. But proper panties would spoil the line of the dress so closing her eyes she sat down on the bed and slid them on. She could feel them digging into her recently shorn hoohoo; she’d kept her eye open whilst doing that – lessons had been learnt from her first shaving experience. 

It only took her five minutes to choose a pair of heels that weren’t too slutty or sensible and which she had enough control over she wouldn’t fall flat on her face as soon as she stepped outside the front door. Blowing the bang away from her mouth she left her apartment and headed to the taxi driving who’d been waiting outside for twenty minutes, racking up the tab. 

Unluckily Carla was there first, destroying any last chance of hiding in the toilets whilst ringing the nurse’s cell-phone to say she’d come down with a really virulent strain of measles. The Latino nurse stood up as Elliot entered, showing she had seen her, which made it impossible to duck down and crawl out. Forcing a smile Elliot walked over to the bar. “You looking stunning, that dress is suits your figure,” Carla said. She reached round and gave Elliot a quick embrace of welcome, the doctor feeling proud that she embraced Carla hesitantly back – nothing killed an evening quicker than pushing your date over on your backside. “I’ve got you a white wine,” Carla said as they sat “That okay?”

“Yes, how did you know I only drink white?” replied Elliot, making a mental note to throw the two bottles of red back in her apartment in the trash. “You’re looking nice as well.” That wasn’t a lie, the Latino was wearing a sexy open top blouse that showed some cleavage and a pair of tight jeans.

“Oh this, it’s nothing, it’s just nice not to be wearing my uniform.”

“I know what you mean,” replied Elliot, “My scrubs make my butt look massive.” She went red, but Carla just smiled and picked up the menu.

“For starters you should have the Glazed Shrimp,” she said, automatically picking out what they were both going to eat. Elliot nodded gratefully, agreeing with everything her date suggested – it was much easier if someone chose for her, it prevented her accidentally ordering something that Carla was allergic to or mispronouncing a word so badly the waiter brought her the wrong thing. It turned out Carla’s choices were good ones; the food was tasted good and was well within a low paid intern and nurse’s budgets. Gradually Elliot began to relax, especially after Carla refilled her glass a few times, and if she let out a bit of crazy, Carla laughed it off.

“I’ll take the check,” Carla smiled at the waiter as he placed it on the table.

“No, let me,” Elliot reached out for the slip of paper and felt for her purse and credit card.

“No, it’s my treat. I asked you. I should pay.”

“It’s alright,” Elliot said, “I can afford it.”

They both paused and smiled, it was the first hint of an argument they’d had all night. Carla reached for it again, “I’ll pay,” she said in a firm tone, which made Elliot quiver a little in excitement. Carla smiled again at Elliot, “My apartment’s nearby, what do you say you come over for coffee?”

Caffeine always kept Elliot awake, but it would be worth it for an extra hour with Carla. She nodded, “That’d be great. Do you have decaf?”

Carla gave her a funny look “I’m sure I have.”

“Good, because caffeine keeps me up all night and then I’m a nightmare in the morning. I mean a real disaster, stumbling around like I’m drunk and that’s not what you want when you’re trying to stick a needle in a vein.”

Carla smiled, “I’m ten minutes away so we can walk.” 

“Okay,” Elliot replied.

Outside there just a hint of breeze, but the temperature was pleasant and the sky cloudless. Elliot slipped her hand into Carla’s. The older nurse gave it a squeeze, her index finger rubbing gently at Elliot’s knuckles as she did so. Hand in hand they walked down the sidewalk, Elliot almost bouncing with happiness, especially as she managed to resist the temptation to swing Carla’s hand like they were two ten year olds on a school trip. The walk was more like twenty minutes than ten, though they had been walking slowly, a combination of the perfection of the night and Elliot’s inability to remain on her heels and go at any speed. Carla opened the door to the apartment and pressed the button on the elevator. As they waited for it to descend Elliot moved to stand opposite Carla, lifting the other’s hands with her fingers so the two of them were in a small rectangle. She smiled, “I had a really great night.”

“Me too,” said Carla.

“I’m always really bad at dating, but you made it go really well… you didn’t even mind when I knocked over the wine glass over your meal.”

“No biggie, it gave it flavour,” Carla smiled. She took a step forward.

Elliot shivered with fear and anticipation. Was this the part of the night where Carla kissed her? Or would they wait until the apartment? Or perhaps not even then, she could be reading the whole thing wrong and Carla was just trying to be polite. But if Carla was trying to kiss her should she move forward to meet her? And would Carla want her to open her mouth or would it be more slow, tender, lips closed kiss? She was still trying to decide all this when Carla’s mouth connected with hers.

And then it all came naturally…

At first Carla’s lips lingered on hers; gently moving in a slow, seductive, sensual kiss. Elliot could feel the frisson of the nurse’s touch, like electricity was flowing between them. Carla’s fingers squeezed hers tightly, but tenderly, massaging the finger’s joints and stroking down at the knuckles. But soon the kiss became wilder and more intense, Carla’s mouth opening and her tongue pushing at Elliot’s lips. The blonde opened them and let her date in. The elevator bell rang and its door opened as it arrived. Neither woman broke and it closed again. After a few moments Carla’s hand hit the call button and the doors reopened, but again she made no move to enter and they slowly slid back together. Elliot wondered if Carla’s action had been an excuse to let go of her hand and replace it on the blonde’s butt; if it was that was fine as Elliot found that she enjoyed Carla’s touch on her buttocks. 

The two of them were locked in place, passionately slurping each others faces, exploring each others mouths. And if Elliot’s hands remained by her side Carla was making up for it by using her to squeeze and grip at the doctors lovely round butt. As Carla’s tongue prodded in again, swirling round her mouth, Elliot was relieved that she hadn’t made any disastrous faux-pas, at least not yet. Carla seemed more than satisfied with Elliot’s reactions, or at least she was still making out, not pushing her away and rescinding the offer of coffee. 

There was a ping from the elevator. Part of Elliot’s brain realised that Carla’s hand hadn’t left her butt to call it, just seconds before a middle aged black man gave a polite cough, “Excuse.”

“Oh sorry,” Elliot almost tripped over her feet as she disentangled herself from Carla and moved far away from the elevator door. She blew back her bangs and rubbed hard at her mouth as if that would remove the evidence she’d just been involved in a very heavy, and public make out. 

Carla seemed less concerned, only taking a few steps away to allow the man to pass. She gave him a polite ‘hi’ as he did so and a nod of neighbourly recognition. Once he’d past her she stepped into the elevator, holding open the doors, “Let’s go get that coffee.”

“Sure, yeah. Oh God your neighbour will think we’re sluts…”

“Let him,” smiled Carla. She looked so relaxed about it Elliot could have kissed her some more, at least if there hadn’t been a risk that if she did so the elevator door would open again and expose her making out to anyone passing by in the corridor.

Carla’s apartment was compact, but neat and well-ordered, with prints on the wall and a couch in front of the TV. The Latino put her keys in a little bowl atop a coffee table next to the door, “Decaf right?” Elliot nodded and Carla said, “Make yourself comfortable, I’ll just get it on.” 

She walked into the small kitchen and Elliot took a seat on the couch. There was no way she could be comfortable in an apartment where someone else had pooed, but years of experience had taught her how to fake normalcy, or near to it anyway. She widened her mouth in a smile and sat bolt upright, her legs crossed and hands clasped round her knee and waited for Carla. The sexy Latino nurse wasn’t long, reappearing after a minute or two. She sat down next to Elliot, so close that the blonde could smell her perfume. “I’ve left it brewing,” she explained, “Now where were we?”

“Where were we where?” asked Elliot in momentary confusion. She got her answer as Carla’s mouth closed on hers, her soft lips pressing at Elliot’s, her tongue probing forward to resume its exploration. Elliot opened her mouth and closed her eyes, letting the nurse’s tongue go where it would. It felt good. Carla’s hands took her wrists and guided them to the Latino’s legs, keeping hold of them as she rubbed the palms up and down her thighs. Once she let go Elliot continued to massage, stroking the denim and legs beneath. The blonde Doctor started to relax and go with the flow…

… for at least five seconds. Carla fingers slid under the straps on Elliot’s dress bringing them down over her shoulders and to lie loosely on the top of her arms. Elliot jumped, squeaking like a mouse, her head shooting back and her hands switching from gently massaging Carla’s thighs to tightly gripping her own. The Latino nurse jerked slightly, frowning as she looked at Elliot, “Are you alright?”

Elliot thought quickly, “Yes. Lockjaw.” She quickly worked her mouth round, opening and closing it, before smiling, “All better now.”

Carla looked at her like she would look at a sick child, “You sure? I’m not going too fast?”

‘Of course, you’re going to fast’, Elliot wanted to scream. She was so self-conscious that she would have preferred a more dates, say around a hundred before any physical intimacy such as kissing and a few hundred more before she was ready for her date to start to peel off her dress. However, no-one seemed to have the patience and if she didn’t go beyond her comfort zone she’d die an old maid, so she shook her head. “Exactly the right speed,” she smiled. And then her mouth carried on as it normally did when she was stressed, “You could even go a bit faster.”

“Really,” smiled Carla, “If you’re happy with that…” She reached behind Elliot’s back, her fingers exploring for the zip. Luckily her head was resting on Elliot’s shoulder so she didn’t see the blonde’s terrified expression as she slowly unzipped the dress half way down Elliot’s back. The blonde quickly straightened her face and tried to appear as if it was no big deal as Carla carried on, sliding down the dress so it uncovered Elliot’s boobs. The nurse’s hands shifted from front to back, fondling the blonde’s tits, “Very nice,” she smiled, “Very sexy.” She gave them a squeeze.

“Are you sure? I think my milk jugs are a little small and if you look closely I swear the left is bigger than my right.”

“They feel the same size,” Carla gave them another squeeze, “and they’re the perfect size for my hands… and my mouth.” 

Elliot gave a squeak as Carla descended onto her breast and began kissing and sucking it, her lips brushing round the areola and her teeth teasing the nub itself. As her mouth played with the tits her hands were on Elliot’s thighs, pushing upwards. They slid under the dress and continued. Elliot’s hands were still holding her legs and she retreated as Carla advanced until she ran out of room and had no choice but to lift them and place them on the sofa. Still Carla continued, her soft palms sliding down the insides of Elliot’s thighs going higher until they were at the top of her legs and just inches from her hoohoo.

“Do you want to see mine?” Carla pulled back just in time. She didn’t wait for a reply undoing her blouse all the way and dropping it off. She was wearing a sexy red lace up bra beneath. Elliot could feel her bajingo heating in excitement as Carla pushed her chest forward for the doctor’s delectation; Elliot didn’t think much of her own body, but she had no problem with other people’s, especially Carla. The Latino reached behind her back and began to undo her bra. Elliot would have helped except that she was terrible at taking other women’s bras off, always snapping something or getting it tangled. 

“So what do you think?” Carla said as she dropped her bra to the floor.

Elliot’s mouth was dry. She swallowed, “They’re beautiful, much better than mine; they’re bigger and more bouncy.”

“Yours are lovely and firm,” smiled Carla, as she moved forward. Her hands took Elliot’s moving the blonde’s to her titties. “Squeeze them, play with them.”

Doing as she was told Elliot began to fondle Carla’s bosom. They felt as good as they looked, plump and juicy, her fingers pressed into them. Carla’s hands meanwhile began to play again with Elliot’s, rubbing and stroking the nipples between her fingers and thumbs making them erect like little pebbles. Her mouth moved onto Elliot’s and again she began to kiss her, her tongue sliding into the blonde’s. She was slower this time, but just as passionate, pushing deep and hard into Elliot. Carla’s body moved closer, pushing away Elliot’s hands. The blonde kept them on the sofa for a moment and then gingerly moved them to hold Carla’s waist. The Latino kissed her harder, her tongue pressing further into Elliot. Closer and closer they got, so that Carla’s hands fell away as well and their bodies were pushed together, their breasts brushing up and down each other, the nipples stiff and pointed. 

Elliot found herself kissing back, her tongue playing with, Carla sliding over the women’s wet lips and into her mouth. They moved and explored and probed and pressed, their tongues twisting round, tasting the other’s saliva and massaging each other’s mouths. 

Elliot suddenly became aware that Carla’s hands, which had been massaging her thighs, had moved. Elliot cast her eyes slightly downward and saw that Carla was unbuttoning her jeans. This time she managed to conceal her squeak, though she couldn’t help but bring her head back. Carla grinned and undid her jeans pulling them down together with her panties, showing Elliot her lovely, tasty looking hoohoo. Elliot felt her breath coming faster and her cheeks warming; she knew it was dirty and wrong, but she loved other women’s bajingo’s and Carla’s was even hotter looking than most; with a small brush of black hair above it, but otherwise smooth and succulent, the pink hole oozing with lust between two sexy lips. The nurse smiled, opening her legs wider to give Elliot an even better view, “So what do you think?”

“I want to eat it,” said Elliot, “Can I?”

“You don’t need to ask,” smiled Carla, overestimating Elliot’s self-confidence.

The blonde got to her knees and blew a bang out of the way of her face; there was nothing worse than sucking some hair in and choking as you tried to eat a hoohoo. The she opened her mouth and dived in, her tongue flashing forward into the hole. Carla gasped in pleasure as Elliot entered her, the blonde thrusting her face deep between the nurse’s thighs and pressing her tongue as far in as it would go, pushing at the walls. She tasted as good as any bajingo Elliot had ever eaten, sweet and succulent. The blonde licked harder and harder, slurping down the tasty juice. Above her she could hear Carla’s moans, “Oh, urrrhhh, ooooohhh, oh my God, eat my cunt, Elliot, eat my sweet twat.”

Elliot lapped the juice down; it was yummy - wet hoohoo always was – she loved it. But that wasn’t the only reason she’d suggested going down on Carla, it was also that if she was eating Carla her own bajingo could remain covered. If she was lucky there might be a blackout and if Carla wanted to get at Elliot’s womanly bits she do so in the dark. 

“Oh fuck, that’s right, that’s the spot, lick my clit,” squealed Carla.

Elliot did as she was told hammering her tongue at the small bud, rubbing over it and pressing it at the wall, making it quiver and shake under her licks. It made Carla squeal more, “Fuck, yes, fuck, fuck, yes Elliot, fuck me, fuck me with your tongue!” The Latino quivered in excitement, her body shuddering and her back arching as Elliot’s tongue continued its work in bringing her to orgasm. Her pussy was wetter and wetter, the juice seeping from the walls and filling the hole. It slid over Elliot’s tongue, its flavouring teasing the blonde’s taste buds as she drunk it down. Carla shuddered more, her body quaking like there were bombs going off in her, “Aaaarrrghh fuccckkk, yesssss!”

Elliot could have continued on her knees, head between Carla’s legs, eating the tasty treat, but Carla had other ideas. She pushed Elliot’s head back, “That was great… now its my turn to do it to you.”

“I’m good to carry on eating,” said Elliot trying to keep the desperation out of her voice.

“Stand up and let’s get that dress off,” said Carla, ignoring her. Elliot stood, turning round so that as Carla slid down the dress she couldn’t see her bajingo – though how the thirtysomething was going to be able to eat without seeing it was a mystery. 

“Thongs, very sexy,” purred Carla and removed them from Elliot, pulling them down to her ankles and making the blonde step out of them.”

“Seriously I’m happy to carry on licking, my tongue needs the exercise,” said Elliot in a last desperate attempt to avoid having to display her hoohoo to someone.

It worked, kind of.

“We can lick each others together,” said Carla, “and sixty nine.” 

There was little Elliot could do but agree.

“Get on your back, I’ll go on top,” Carla ordered.

Elliot did as she was told, lying down on the rug in front of the couch. She opened her legs a little, trying to conceal as much as she could. Carla stood above her, smiling and frowning at the same time; she wasn’t the first date Elliot had left confused. “Open your legs wider,” the nurse said, “otherwise I won’t be able to get in.” If meant Carla didn’t get to see her hoohoo Elliot would have been good, but she couldn’t say that. She reluctantly opened her legs wider. Looking down Carla gave a lascivious smile, “That’s better, that’s a really sexy pussy.”

“Can we call it a bajingo?” asked Elliot plaintively, “I don’t like the P word. Unless we’re talking about cats in which case I don’t mind it, though I don’t like cats or rather they don’t like me.”

“Mmmnn, let me eat it up,” Carla ignored the stream of Elliot insanity, which, the blonde was smart enough to know, was probably the best policy. 

The sexy nurse lowered herself onto the younger doctor, pressing her hoohoo towards Elliot’s face as she brought her own mouth down onto Elliot’s bajingo. She started to lick it, pushing her tongue over the hole and the lips around it, teasing with a flicker, her teeth nibbling lightly at the labia, tugging them and gently biting. Elliot giggled in excitement, “Oh,” she gasped as the Latino’s mouth moved over her gap, making her hoohoo wet with excitement, “Oh yes.” Carla’s tongue flicked in again, a brief, tantalising, touch inside and then she was out again, kissing and licking at the flesh around the hole. Elliot quivered in anticipation; she only wished that Carla closed her eyes. The nurse’s tongue slid into the hole, this time staying longer as it licked and lapped at the wet, soft flesh. “Uuurrhhh” Elliot quivered; it felt so good.

Above her Carla’s hoohoo was so wet it was literally dripping; it was so inviting. Elliot slammed her mouth at it and began to munch, thrusting her tongue in and out of the soaking hole. It was as tasty and flavoursome as before, the sweet juice sliding over her tongue and over her tastebuds. She licked harder and harder, slamming her tongue deep. Whether it was her own lappings or whether Carla had decided she had teased enough the nurses tongue started to pound harder and faster, slamming down Elliot’s hole, seeking her special spot. She found it and Elliot bucked, squealing her approval into Carla’s hoohoo. The two of them slurped and licked hard, tongues pounding down and bodies quivering. Elliot’s hands were resting on Carla’s fanny, stroking at the cheeks, whilst Carla’s were underneath Elliot’s thighs, squeezing and gripping the flesh firmly.

“Mmmnn, uuummm, ohhhh, mnnnnnn,” they moaned; gasping with delight, purring with pleasure, groaning in ecstasy. Their tongues moved faster and harder, dipping deep into the holes, slamming at clits, driving the other into orgasmic shrieks and rolls. Cum covered their mouths, as they made each other wetter and wetter, the juice mixing with saliva as the wet tongues collided with damp walls. “Mmmmnn, uuumm, ohhhh, mnnnnnn.”

The excitement grew in Elliot, she could feel the feeling getting deeper and deeper, the ecstatic bliss becoming more intense with every sweep of Carla’s tongue. She knew she was doing the same for Carla, the Latino quivering above her, her licks interspersed with passionate moans. Elliot lapped harder back, desperate to bring pleasure to Carla before she was blown away in her own orgasm. Carla squeaked louder, “Uuuuurrhhh, oooooohhh,” lifting her head up, “ooooohhh, fuuuuckkk, yesssss” and coming down again, her tongue hammering hard.

“Oooooohhh,” Elliot’s back almost bent double as the orgasm hit her, a tsunami of pure pleasure wracking her making her bajingo zing, “Aaaarrrrghhh.”

“Jeez, Elliot, you can lick cunt,” Carla rolled off the blonde and sat against the couch breathing heavily.

Elliot sat beside her, picking up her dress and covering herself with it like a blanket. She blew a bang from her hair, “I was a hoohoo licking champion in my cheerleader squad at High School.” She gave a sad face, “They never let me cheer though, they said I had two left feet. I was only in the squad because I could eat bajingos like others could eat ice-cream.”

“They must have been some great ice-cream eaters at your school,” grinned Carla.

That was a compliment wasn’t it about? About how she kissed hoohoo. Elliot face brightened, “I enjoyed the practice.”

“I could tell,” Carla’s hand slid under Elliot’s dress, moving up the blonde’s thigh to her bajingo. She touched it, running a finger over it and making Elliot quiver. The blonde knew it was dirty, but she loved it when someone’s finger touched her there. The nurse smiled wider, continuing to move round the blonde’s labia and the flesh round it. Elliot could feel the warmth between her legs, it was like an itch that couldn’t be scratched, an ache that couldn’t be healed; it was a hole that needed to be filled. Carla must have known it as her grin grew wider and her expression more lustful, “I want to fuck you. I want to put on my strap-on and bang that sweet pussy of yours.”

They still hadn’t had the coffee, but Elliot didn’t think that Carla was offering it anymore; and even if she had been the doctor’s hoohoo was so pained with carnal desire she’d have probably spilt it anyway. But she didn’t want Carla to think she was a too easy, “Yes. But we have to do it under the covers, I’m not a complete slut.” Carla raised an eyebrow in surprise and nodded. Elliot added her second condition, “And we’ve got to clean our teeth first.”

“Okay,” Carla said, “Have you got a toothbrush?”

Elliot always had a toothbrush, you never knew just when you were going to get an embarrassing piece of salad stuck between your teeth, “In my purse.”

“Okay, do you want to go first?”

“Yes,” Elliot nodded, “that way I can get under the covers whilst you’re cleaning your teeth.”

Carla nodded. Elliot waited for the Latino to stand up or at least close her eyes. The Latino looked at her, a slight frown covering her face, “Is there something wrong? I thought you were going to clean your teeth.”

“I’m naked!” squeaked Elliot in panic. “I need to put my dress back on and I can’t put it on when you’re looking; you’ll see my hoohoo.”

“I want to see…” Carla grinned and Elliot nearly passed out. “I’ll go into the kitchen.” The Latino shook her head in bemusement as she stood up, ignoring the fact she was naked; Elliot wished she could be so brave. 

*

Carla looked in the mirror, God she looked great for a woman past thirty; in fact she looked great for a woman who wasn’t yet thirty. Her tits hadn’t yet fallen to gravity and her stomach was firm, her thighs muscular and toned and her lips were still made for making out. The strap-on dangling from her pelvis was one of her favourites, a black ten incher with a oversized head and curved, twisting ridges which she knew gave the ultimate in satisfaction. From the main bedroom she could hear the switch off a light going off. She shook her head in bewilderment, Elliot was the complete package, young, sexy and cute, clever, funny and articulate, with her own place and a great future ahead of her. But she was the most neurotic, lunatic, bundle of insecurities that Carla had ever met – and that included her stints working in the Psyche ward. And Carla wasn’t absolutely sure that she wasn’t falling for her…

She opened the door and to her bedroom. Even in the darkness she could see Elliot’s pale face peaking above the covers drawn up to blonde’s neck. She was tempted to switch on the light, to let Elliot see her standing their, naked and proud, but it might give the blonde doctor a panic attack and Carla really, really wanted to bang Elliot’s sweet cunt. Instead she stood in the doorway, allowing the light from the bathroom to silhouette her, “Are you ready for me to fuck you with my big strap-on dick?”

The blonde nodded, “Yes. Can we keep our eyes closed?”

Carla didn’t reply, mainly because she wanted to gaze at the hotness of Elliot Reid as she banged her. She walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers to slip in. She began to move over to Elliot, even as she was climbing on her the blonde pulling the duvet back over them both. 

“You’re so sexy,” said Carla as she Carla lay her body over a nervous Elliot. The Latino was holding the dildo in her hand, trying to guide it in. Elliot’s legs remained shut for a moment, her pussy squeezed shut between her thighs. Carla let go off the toy and pushed her hand between the blonde’s legs. “Open wide,” she grinned. For a moment it seemed Elliot was having second thoughts, but Carla forced her hand slightly higher, stroking at the edge of the pussy lips with her thumbs. Reluctantly Elliot’s legs spread; there was a shiver in them – in others Carla would have thought that was excited anticipation, with Elliot she wasn’t so sure. She rubbed the blonde’s pussy gently, not wanting to scare her. 

“Mmnnn,” Elliot gave a little moan and closed her eyes, her legs opening a little wider. Carla continued to massage the slit, brushing it with fingers and teasing it with her thumb, she could feel the wetness and hear the tiny little pants coming from Elliot, “Ohhh, mmmnn, urrrhhh,” as slowly the blonde’s legs spread exposing her pussy. 

“I’m going to fuck you now,” said Carla softly.

“Ooohhh, mmmnnn, urrrrhhh,” Elliot moaned in reply. Carla continued to massage Elliot with one hand as with the other she eased the toy in. “Ooooooh, ohhhhh, urrrrhh, mmmnnnn” Elliot gave little grunts and cries and pants as Carla brought the dildo in, her legs moving wider open and her hands gripping the sheets under her. 

Up Carla moved, the quilts flapping heavily around her and down, the a gust of cool air blowing over her as the cover came down like a fan. The toy slid into Elliot, the blonde squeezing her eyes tighter shut and letting out another guttural groan, “Oooooohhh.” Up Carla pushed again, pausing for a moment to make sure she was angled right, and then down, the dildo thrusting deeper into the blonde. Elliot’s back rose, making her titties bounce and she bit her lip, as a moan escaped from her pursed mouth, “Oooohhh.”

She was so cute and sexy, thought Carla, as she continued to rise up and fall like she was doing press ups, her hands pressed into the bed either side of Elliot. The blonde let go off the sheet and slid her arms round Carla’s neck. Carla went a little harder, thrusting the toy into the blonde’s sweet shaven snatch, pressing it deep it the hole. Elliot’s moans got louder, her back arching, “Ooohhhh.”

“Yes, God yes,” moaned Carla, the toy was playing back at her own cunt, sending waves of sexual pleasure vibrating through her as she fucked the blonde. Elliot was groaning louder, her fingers lightly caressing the back of Carla’s neck and her body slowly rising to meet the Carla’s downward plunges. Carla sped up, mentally daring Elliot to keep up with her.

It was a like a switch had been flicked. The blonde exploded with passion, her body bucking hard and fast in time with Carla and her legs wrapping round the nurse’s body, her feet pushing up at the covers bouncing as she kicked at it. “Yesssss,” Elliot screamed, “Yessssss. Oooooohhhh, aaaaaargggghhh, yesssss!” Her shout reverberated around the room, the high pitched yells so loud they were almost deafening. The blonde doctor’s body pushed up, twisting and writhing as she met Carla’s thrusts. Carla could feel their bodies colliding, Elliot’s legs gripping at her and her hands no longer caressing the Latino’s neck, but more like claws scratching at her back. Elliot shrieked louder, a cry of pure pleasure, “Aaaaarrrghhh, aaaaaiiieeee, yessssss!” Her eyes remained closed.

Carla pounded down faster and harder, vigorously slamming her strap-on into Elliot’s soaking, sexy, slit. Beneath her Elliot’s titties were wobbling, brushing and bouncing against her own larger pair. Both women’s nipples were erect and hard, the nubs like little mountains, butting and bashing at each other. God, the blonde, was so fuckable, with her sweet pussy and pert, round titties and firm, toned body. The strap-on continued to press at Carla’s cunt, making her hotter and wetter, stirring her innards into a twist of pleasure. She went harder, “Oh my God, Elliot, this is so good. You’re such a good fuck.”

“Aaaaarrrghhh, oooooohhh, aaaaaarggghhh,” Elliot bucked in reply, her body straining as she came. Her face closed on Carla’s and the Latino stopped banging the blonde to concentrate on a passionate make-out, their tongues intertwining and their lips moving in a wordless, though slurp filled, mouthing. “MMmnnn,” Elliot broke after a few seconds her head falling on the pillow as her chest pushed up, lifting Carla, “Mmnnn, yes, mmmmnnn.” Carla resumed the fucking turning Elliot’s moans and groans into full-on shrieks within moments; “Aaaaargggh, yessssss, aaaarrghhh.”

Elliot’s nails scratched at the Latino, Carla knew there would be the red marks of passion down her back the next morning. But it hardly hurt, not compared to the pleasure and excitement sweeping through her pussy. She could feel a quiver in her thighs, the orgasm flooding out and down, tensing her and relaxing her and driving her to go faster and faster into Elliot. “Uuurrhh,” she panted , “Shit, Elliot, shit you’re making me cum baby, do you hear me? you’re making me cum. Uuuurrhhh, oooohhh.”

Elliot screamed louder, “Aaaaaarrrghhh, yesssssss, aaaaarggghh” The blonde was being swept away in waves of pleasure, her body shaking and shuddering from endless orgasms. Carla could feel the blonde’s heated flush; every thrust down making Elliot hotter and redder, making sweat drip from her. With the duvet above her Carla was sweating as well, she longed to throw it off, but she didn’t know how Elliot would react, nor did she want to find out. Instead she pounded up and down, the trying to make the duvet flap fast enough to act as a fan to cool her. It sent waves of cool air over her, but not enough, and the harder she moved the hotter she got until she was soaking with sweat, it running down her body in rivulets. She moved harder and faster, making the duvet flap and Elliot shriek “Yessssss, aaaarrggghhh, aiiiieeeee, aaaarrrghhh.”

The dildo went in deep, slamming down the wet hole. Cum was leaking from both the fucker and the fucked, the juice covering their lips and the flesh around, dripping and bouncing from their bodies, covering the toy and its mount. Carla slipped it in further, bending her back and ramming it down at a new angle; the thrusts continuing to drive Elliot into paroxyms of pleasure. The blonde squeezed her eyes even tighter shut, like she was desperate not to open them and bounced back against Carla, thrusting herself up with the Latino and then dropping down as Carla pounded into her. Faster, they moved, in unison, a passionate, lustful rhythm, making the bed bounce and squeak. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Carla gasped. “Oooohhh, urrrrhhh, urrrrhhhh,” she came again. She couldn’t believe that Elliot was such a great bang; she had been sure she’d be good, hoping she’d be great and that she’d get a chance to find out. But she hadn’t believed the blonde would be sex on a stick. She was still insatiable, banging and bouncing, squealing and shrieking, shuddering, shaking, quivering, quaking as Carla slipped the dildo in and out, deep and fast, hard, brutal, vigorous. Carla could feel herself panting with exhaustion, the sweat dripping off her, the muscles in her arms and thighs aching as she lifted herself again and again. But it was worth it, worth it for the feel of Elliot’s supersexy, bangable body beneath hers. “Fuck, oh fuck, this is heaven, you’re so hot,” gasped Carla.

“Aaaaarrrghh, yessssss, aaaaiiiieeeee,” Elliot shrieked again, so loud and so passionately it was a wonder a vocal chord didn’t split with a twang. “Aaaaaarrrghhh, yessssss, arrrrrrgggggghhh!”

The blonde’s legs gripped at Carla’s thighs, rubbing her knees over the Latino’s flesh as her hands clawed at the Latino’s back, encouraging her in harder and harder. Carla could hardly speak, panting as she pounded in and out, she too consumed by a lustful excitement. Up and down, up and down, screams, pants, cries, grunts combining with the sounds of rubber ramming over wet cunt and two naked bodies smacking together. Fast, hard, passionately they came together, sweaty and shiny beneath the covers, cum leaking and dripping from them, the liquid soaking the sheets below them. Carla felt herself cum again, a bomb exploding in her twat, making her cry out. Elliot was louder, her shrieks waking the dead, or at least the neighbours. Carla shuddered and came down again and again, ramming her toy into Elliot.

Until she collapsed exhausted, rolling off the blonde and onto the bed. For a few seconds Elliot lay still, then she opened her eyes, looking across at Carla. A slow smile spread against her face, “I liked that.”

It took Carla a few more moments to bring her ragged breathing enough under control to reply, “So I see. I liked it too.”

“We should do it again,” said Elliot.

“Is this you asking for a second date?” Carla smiled.

“If you like,” said Elliot blushing, “but we don’t have too if you don’t.”

“I do,” grinned Carla, “ I really do.”

*


End file.
